El lenguaje de las flores: Aquilea: Tiranía
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Parte de mi serie: El lenguaje de las flores. "Mirando a atrás su peor error fue dar segundas oportunidades, decidir no juzgar a un libro por su portada. Ser humano."


**Notas: El lenguaje de las flores son una serie de one-shots y drabbles sin continuidad. Los personajes no me pertenecen y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.**

 **Por cierto, en este fic ignoré completamente que Hellboy también pertenece a Marvel y hay otros héroes. La magia de los fics.**

* * *

 ** _Ser tirano no es ser, sino dejar de ser, y hacer que dejen de ser todos.- Francisco de Quevedo._**

* * *

Mirando a atrás su peor error fue dar segundas oportunidades, decidir no juzgar a un libro por su portada. Ser humano.

Esas son las mejores cualidades de la humanidad ¿Verdad? La capacidad de regalar el perdón fácilmente, el celebrar la diversidad y la esperanza de ver lo mejor en todo el mundo. Las mejores personas en la historia son recordadas por esas virtudes, esas virtudes son premiadas y celebradas mundialmente como peldaños guiadores de la paz, de un mundo mejor.

Lástima que finalmente, esas virtudes se convirtieron en lo que finalmente terminaría con la raza humana. El camino al infierno está pavimentado con buenas intenciones, es lo que se dice. Un corazón puro no es nada más que un lienzo en blanco para pintar sobre él.

Cuando a John Myers le informaron que Nuada, el príncipe elfico que intentó destruir la tierra, estaba vivo y dispuesto a trabajar para el B.P.R.D bajo su cuidado, lo primero que pensó fue: _Esta es mi oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien._

Jamás se le pasó por la mente lo hubiera ocurrido si el plan de Nuada hubiese funcionado, o que el odio que sentía Nuada no sería fácil de borrar. O que a veces la maldad es solo maldad y no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto.

A nadie tampoco jamás se le ocurrió que el vínculo que Nuada y su hermana compartían, y lo único manteniendo al elfo bajo control, podía ser cercenado.

Todo comenzó de a poco, con pequeñas misiones en las que Nuada y John trabajarían juntos, codo a codo defendiéndose entre los dos, dándole pequeñas luces de esperanza al joven agente. Nuada, siempre frío y de pocas palabras jamás dio pistas para prevenir una posible rebelión. Especialmente cuando el príncipe le sonreía, acariciaba su cabello con afecto y sostenía su cuerpo junto al suyo, tomándose unos momentos para tomar con satisfacción el aroma limpio de su cabello y le ofrecería palabras de aliento en su oído.

A veces, sin embargo, Nuada conservaba pequeños premios de sus batallas, John pasó esas excentricidades como parte de una cultura de guerreros que él jamás podría llegar a comprender. El hecho de que Nuada estuviera cada día más dispuesto a tomar misiones solo le decía que el príncipe estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar.

Cuando Nuada lo besó por primera vez, John se sintió como en un sueño. Ya con el corazón roto, tras el rechazo de ambos, Liz y Rojo, John no esperaba encontrarse enamorado de un ser sobrenatural tan pronto.

Pero Nuada era especial, fuerte, decidido y protector de una forma que le recordaba a su tío y que no había experimentado en años.

Nuada le besó por primera vez la noche antes de que todo se derrumbara a sus pies.

"Eres especial, John Myers y al final de todo, mereces vivir en un mundo mejor." John no comprendió qué quiso decir hasta que el príncipe lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta una de las jaulas del Bureau. Con esa fuerza sobre humana que jamás había dirigido contra John, lo sostuvo ignorando las protestas del joven agente y con un beso final cerró las rejas detrás de él. "No debes preocuparte, amado." Le dijo el elfo a través de las rejas. "Todo terminará con rapidez."

El vínculo con Nuala se rompió esa noche y la Armada Dorada fue liberada la misma noche.

Hellboy por supuesto opuso resistencia, todo el B.P.R.D lo hizo. La princesa Nuala fue la primera en caer, bajo la incorrecta suposición de que su muerte también terminaría con la vida de su hermano. Pero todos esos pequeños premios que el elfo reclamaba de los cuerpos muertos de sus víctimas siempre fueron ingredientes para realizar un ritual de separación de almas. John simplemente fue demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta.

Abe le siguió, lleno de ira y sin sus habilidades características de análisis antes de marchar en batalla.

Poco a poco, todos cayeron hasta que Hellboy, su última esperanza, también murió a manos de la Armada.

A John le gustaría decir que sintió su muerte, que sintió su dolor por la muerte de Liz, alguien a quien ambos amaron en algún momento. Pero en lo profundo de su corazón, en lo profundo de su alma, solo pudo sentir la satisfacción de Nuada.

"No todos los humanos morirán." Le aseguró Nuada, después de asesinar a todos sus amigos, sentado en su trono, con John a su lado. Humano, débil. Impotente ante el dolor que estaba causando su amante. "Necesitamos mano de obra para reconstruir nuestro mundo, amado. Y los humanos siempre han sido buenos esclavos."

"¿Eso es lo que soy?" Preguntó John, encontrando el valor para hablar en contra de Nuada desde que el nuevo rey tomó a la tierra.

"Por supuesto que no, amado. Tú estás sobre ellos. En este nuevo mundo, eres rey a mi lado."

De alguna forma, esas palabras lo hicieron todo peor.

A sus pies, niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos. Los únicos sobrevivientes de la Armada, trabajaban en destruir edificios y replantar la naturaleza que habían exiliado. Sus ojos oscuros y vacíos evitando levantar la vista a sus reyes.


End file.
